


Folk Songs and Children's Rhymes of the Isles

by Essie Essex (Kuroneko0489)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Lore - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroneko0489/pseuds/Essie%20Essex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of songs and rhymes from all of my Dishonored fanfiction and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birthday Song

 

 

_This is your time,_

_your time of the year;_

_At one year older,_

_make your premiere;_

_In our joy for you,_

_we are all sincere;_

_It is your birthday,_

_so everyone cheer._


	2. Bake-a-Cake

_Bake-a-cake, bake-a-cake, baker's man._

_Bake me a cake as good as you can;_

_Mix it, and pour it, and mark it with a B,_

_and put it in the oven for Billy and me!_


	3. A Popular Bottle Street Gang Rhyme

_Rob 'n' take, rob 'n' take, Slackjaw's men._  
Robbin' 'n' takin' as fast as we can;  
Beat 'em, 'n' slice 'em, 'n' stick 'em wit' a shiv,  
'n' take their coin while they're down n' beggin' to live!


	4. The Kid's Song

_There was a plump woman who sat on her tush,_

_the kids came along and gave her a push,_

_she tumbled and tumbled and tumbled away,_

_and the kids chased her 'round as she tumbled all day!_


	5. The Whale Sail

 

_A sailboat floated in the sea,_

_the crew was in a fuss,_

_because the wind was nowhere to be..._

_...found, and they were stuck;_

_Bobbing in the ocean blue,_

_the crew was sick, the captain too,_

_but then out of the water deep,_

_some movement caught their eye;_

_'Captain,' said one of the men,_

_'I think something is afoot',_

_the captain looked over the side_

_and fell overboard, ka-put!_

_The men didn't know what to do,_

_'the captain's gone,' they cried, 'boo-hoo!'_

_but then there came a miracle,_

_as the captain appeared;_

_As he floated out of the ocean,_

_he cried, 'Listen men!,_

_a most peculiar thing has happened._

_I've found us a friend!_

_'As I sank down into the blue,_

_I thought I was a-dead,_

_but suddenly I found myself,_

_standing on a whale's head!'_

_'Hooray!' the crew shouted with glee,_

_'The captain is a-back!'_

_The captain said, 'the whale and I_

_have made a little pact;_

_'In exchange for friendship undying,_

_he'll give us a push._

_We'll sail from Caltan to Cullero,_

_with no wind, a-whoosh!'_

_From that moment on never again_

_did the boat need a sail._

_If the wind failed, the men still sailed,_

_because they had a whale!_


End file.
